Pirate
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: "Come back with me. To the ship. You have the beans. It doesn't matter about the trigger. We can go back, just you and I, we won't have to worry about anyone hurting us again. We can let bygones be bygones." Regina stared at him for a long time. "You're asking me to come back with you to the Enchanted Forest?" ONESHOT. (I own nothing, not even my mental health.) MAY CONTINUE.


"What do you want, Hook?" Regina growled as the pirate stalked into the room, a smug look on his face.

"Well, luv, I would say I came to gloat, but that would be a ghastly lie," he admitted. "I came to tell you something." Regina had to fight back a smirk.

"And what would that be?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I'm not sorry," he said, backing away from the table. "But this is the only way, don't you see?" he paused for a moment as if in lament. Regina wasn't fooled by his act for one second.

"You could let me go," she hissed through gritted teeth. Hook sighed.

"See, here's the thing, luv. They're after you, not us. Not the town." he grimaced at her blank expression. "It's hard for me to do this to ya, love, but in the end, you brought this upon yourself." Regina violently strained and jerked against her bondage.

"I will not lie here and listen to your insults!" she shouted.

"So it appears you are," Hook said, wryly raising an eyebrow. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"You're doing this to me and you aren't even sorry?" She asked incredulously. "You don't think they're after you, too? They want magic, Hook. That means the town." Hook snorted.

"What do I care if the town lives or dies?" He sneered. Regina paused.

"One word, Hook. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. To choose the right side, to be good. One day, you won't be able to resist."

"Oh, come on, luv, that was a total rip off of Pirates right there," Hook said while rolling his eyes.

"Was it, now?" Regina asked sweetly. "Well, then..." She paused for a moment before blinking sweetly. "F*** YOU, YOU SLIMY B*STARDLY SLIMY BACKSTABBING B*TCH!" Hook blinked.

"Oh my," was all he really said. Regina closed her eyes for a second.

"Leave me be," she said finally. "Go crawl back to your little Jolly Rancher or Jolly Ranger or whatever the hell it's called."

"Jolly Roger, luv," Hook corrected, staring at her intently for a moment. Then, a little softer, he spoke again.

"Come back with me. To the ship. You have the beans. It doesn't matter about the trigger. We can go back, just you and I, we won't have to worry about anyone hurting us again. We can make the past stay as the past. Let bygones be bygones." Regina stared at him for a long time.

"You're asking me to come back with you to the Enchanted Forest?" She asked, her voice sounding very hoarse all of a sudden.

"Maybe," was Hook's quiet reply.

"But I can't," Regina said. "I can't leave Henry behind. Not here." Hook looked down and nodded.

"I see, mate, if that's what you really want, then so be it." Regina squeezed shut her eyes.

"It would never have worked out between us, darling," Hook said smugly after a few moments. Regina chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that, dear." There was another long, audible pause.

"Did you mean it?" She asked hoarsely.

"Mean what?"

"Mean it when you said you were sorry that my mother passed on," Regina said, the tears at the back of her eyes burning her throat like fire.

"Every word, love," Hook said without a moments hesitation. Regina scoffed a little but mainly just to hide what she was really feeling.

"Then I guess we're all screwed," she mumbled. "Just... Before you go... Do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Promise me Henry will be okay," she whispered.

"You have my word, luv." She let the tears spring free. Their faces inched closer and closer to each other and before either of them knew what was happening they were passionately kissing, both sets of eyes closed. When they finally pulled apart, Hook's throat felt dry.

"I'm still not sorry." Regina paused and stared at him for a moment.

"Pirate," was all she said, but she was smiling and he was smiling back at her, awkwardly.


End file.
